The primary objective of the analysis outlined in this proposal is to investigate the ambulatory medical care utilization characteristics among persons identified as having a physical disability, impairment, or suffering from chronic illness compared to "normal" non-disabled individuals. This analysis will identify the need for care by developing an index of symptom/function level which reflects the multidimensionality of pathology, impairment and disability. This measure of need will be used to investigate the extent to which the physically disabled, impaired, and chronically ill encounter unique problems beyond those resulting from other personal, economic, or environmental constraints to their utilization of needed services. The data are drawn from a household interview survey conducted during the summer of 1976. Households were selected by a multi-stage probability sample of housing units representing the non-institutionalized, non-transient, resident population of the State of Minnesota. Information on medical care utilization, physical disability, chronic illness, functional limitations, and a set of detailed probes into the history, symptoms diagnosis, service utilization and met and unmet need was gathered. Analysis of this data will be performed using the techniques of multivariate analysis. In this study, the utilization of social and rehabilitative services will be examined, particularly in terms of their relationship to the use of medical services by the impaired and disabled. The identification of the patterns of utilization between both these delivery systems should represent a significant contribution to our understanding of the health care problems and service needs of the impaired and disabled. It is hoped that variables subject to intervention by social policy can be identified and barriers to utilization subsequently addressed.